1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, that includes a blower fan assembly installed at a rear-upper portion of an oven cabinet to cool a machine room as well as to ventilate a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven is installed over an oven range in a cooking space, and serves to carry out a function of exhausting air contaminated by exhaust gas generated from the oven range disposed therebelow, to the outside, as well as a cooking function as in a conventional microwave oven.
The wall-mounted type microwave oven includes an oven cabinet forming an appearance, which is provided with a cooking chamber to cook foods, and a machine room to house various electrical components required to operate the microwave oven. The cooking chamber and the machine room are isolated from each other by a partition plate. The conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven further includes an exhaust path to guide contaminated air generated from an oven range installed below the microwave oven to a discharge point for the contaminated air outside the microwave oven. An exhaust fan to causes the contaminated air to flow along the exhaust path.
Furthermore, the wall-mounted microwave oven includes a cooling-ventilation path to discharge contaminated air generated from the cooking chamber outside the microwave oven as well as to cool the electrical components housed in the machine room. A separate cooling-ventilation fan causes the contaminated air to flow along the cooling-ventilation path.
However, since the conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven includes an exhaust fan assembly having a pair of exhaust fans, which is provided at a rear-upper portion of oven cabinet to discharge contaminated air generated from cooking appliances installed below the microwave oven, and an additional cooling fan to cool the machine room and to ventilate the cooking chamber, there are problems in that manufacture of the wall-mounted type microwave oven is complicated and productivity is lowered owing to an increased number of components.